


"Goodnight, Moony."

by Citrussins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrussins/pseuds/Citrussins
Summary: The last night Sirius Black and Remus Lupin spent as a couple





	"Goodnight, Moony."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested on my Tumblr  
> Come to bed kisses for Wolfstar!

It was late at night and Sirius and Remus’s cottage was still alight with both of its occupants still awake. Sirius exited their kitchen with a mug of coffee in hand, He casually took a sip from the mug and walked to their living room where he saw his boyfriend laying on the couch reading some muggle book, Despite being propped up Remus was still taking up the majority of the couch. Sirius rolled his eyes at his tawny-haired lover and walked over to the couch sitting where Remus’ feet resided on the end of the sofa, Remus whined and retracted his feet from out under him, His eyes snapped up from his book, Green eyes glowered at him slightly. “That was really unnecessary.” Remus mumbled looking back down at his book, Sirus snickered slightly and placed his mug on the coffee table in front of them. Sirius pat his chest slightly, Inviting Remus to snuggle up closer to him. Remus gladly took the invitation and shifted himself so that now his head was to Sirius and his legs at the opposite end of the couch. Remus rested his head on Sirius’ chest and snuggles further into it, He loosely wrapped one arm around Sirius’ waist and used the free one to support the book in his hand, Sirus buried his nose in Remus’ hair and took a deep inhale, Taking in the scent of Remus’ shampoo. Sirius quickly picked up on when Remus was finished with a page and would turn the page for him, Sirius didn't really get what the book was about but Remus was completely engrossed, He tried to pick up the plot from context clues but couldn't really get anything, It seemed to be about someone named- Sirius squinted his eyes- George Washington? Wasn't that one of those American generals? Sirius didn't waste too much thinking it over as he really didn't care. 

After a few pages Remus left out a soft yawn than quickly resumed reading, Sirius chuckled wholeheartedly and ran a hand through Remus’s hair, “Looks like it's someone’s bedtime.” He said gently, Remus grumbled in protest as Sirius snatched the book from his hands and closed it, Being careful to bookmark the page. He stood up bringing Remus with him, He held Remus in his arms bridal style and sighed a bit- He wasn't even that old and Remus was by no means heavy he shouldn't be having trouble carrying him. The beige blanket previously draped over Remus slumped to the ground and Remus winced slightly at the sudden cold. Sirius placed a kiss to the top of Remus’ head and said “C’mon Moony, It's time for bed.” Sirius said as they approached the short flight of stairs that led to their bedroom, Remus didn't say anything, He just wrapped his arms loosely around Sirius’ neck. Sirius continued to place soft kisses on Remus’ neck, Murmuring “Come to bed.” Softly in his ear, Sirius slowly slid one of his hands up to Remus’ hand, Lacing their fingers together. As they climbed the last few steps Sirius peppered Remus with more kisses, Trailing them down his jaw and neck, Making Remus chuckle slightly. 

They finally reached the top of the stairs and Sirius quickly shuffled to their room, Thanking Merlin they had left it open or he might have just dropped Remus right there. He plopped him down on the bed and went to join him but Remus spoke before he could, “We’re still in our day clothes.” He protested. Sirius sighed “Who cares about our day clothes?” Remus cocked a brow at him questioningly, Sirius gave in because 1. It was very late and 2. As fun as debating with Remus was it really wasn't worth it as Remus always won. Sirius walked over to their dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms for Remus (Sirius was one of those sleep in his boxers type of person) and threw them in the direction of Remus, Remus caught them and motioned towards the door as if telling Sirius to leave, “Come on, I’ve already seen you naked, Why does that matter?” He whined. Remus shot him a look, Sirius knew that look, It was the look for when he said something really stupid- “I’ll see you in a few seconds, Moony.” He said softly walking over to the door, He supposed he should really get ready for bed too. 

He entered the bathroom and first took off his jeans, Than his sweater, Placing them in the hamper to be washed the next day, Leaving him in nothing but a gray v-neck and underwear. He scratched his hair and arms a bit and made a mental note to tell Remus to get more flea medicine the next time they go out, He thought he had possibles got them from Remus but Remus denied having them. Sirius walked out of the bathroom, Still scratching his arms and grumbling “Damned fleas.” He rejoined Remus in their room and was quick to flop down next to him, Yawing rather loudly. Remus’ eyes fluttered open and closed multiple times, As he was still trying to hold onto consciousness. Remus rolled over to Sirius’ side of the bed and wrapped his arms around him, Resting his head on his chest like he always did. Remus was taller than him so it was kind of difficult- Remus always curled his legs up so they wouldn't get in the way- But they made it work, Sirius smiled tiredly at his boyfriend before planting a kiss on Remus’ temple and mumbling “Goodnight, Moony.” Remus hummed quietly, The humming sounding vaguely like “Goodnight.”  
Sirius buried his nose in Remus’ hair and slung his arm over his shoulder, He screwed his eyes shut and started to drift off, Falling asleep to the sounds of his lovers breathing and his own heartbeat.  
Unbeknownst to them, This would be the last night they would spend together as a couple.


End file.
